Vice Admiral Sablar
Sablar 'is a marine officer and a vice-admiral who is most famous for leading several Buster Calls. Apperance Sablar is a fairly tall man, with his face hidden beneath a helmet with a cross-fashion. He has a gold-colored jacket, with a blue shirt beneath. He also wears a coat with gold and black decorations, showing that he's highly ranked. He carries a unique katana, made of a blue-crystal material. After the Whitebeard Arc, he is shown with a cap on top of his helmet. Personality '"Akainu: ''As you can see, I'm the Fleet Admiral, not you. So you will 'follow my orders!" '''"Sablar: ''Oh, great. You see this? This is a shoe, and I'm gonna park this shoe in your face if you continue to command me!"'' As a vice admiral within the marines, Sablar has respectable abilities in both mind and body. He is not afraid to argue against people like Akainu or even Magellan, leading to him being both hated and respected. Before the beginning of the Whitebeard War, he was seen on his way to Impel Down, in order to help Magellan and defeat Blackbeard. However, Sablar came to late, and was seen again during the war, clashing with Jozu and Vista. Sablar was a faithful follower of the World Government. He always tried to obey orders but always found his own ideals in opposition to his orders. Even as he followed his orders, he would sometimes exhibit a sense of mercy and honor that other World Government officials did not. Like many characters in One Piece (for example, Jaguar D. Saul, Smoker and Aokiji), after witnessing the senseless murder of many innocent people, Sablar may have come to realise how low these events have sunk the World Government. 'Weapons' Sablar is a specialist in both fighting with fists to handling the sword. He has a unique style, where he merges his sword with his right arm, leading to the sword becoming longer, and much stronger. However, he uses it barely, because he usually defeats his opponents very easy, so this technique has only been seen when Sablar was fighting Whitebeard. 'Haki' It is stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so Sablar can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. It is hinted that he may possess Kenbunshoku Haki, as he was able to avoid several attacks from Jozu, and even Whitebeard. History Enies Lobby Arc After a Buster Call attack has been ordered on Enies Lobby, Sablar and fellow Vice Admirals Onigumo, Doberman, Strawberry, and Yamakaji and Momonga are suddenly summoned by John Giant to lead the attack as they were the closest to the location during that time, not knowing that the order was an accident caused by CP9 Director Spandam, who accidentally pressed the golden Den Den Mushi, "given" to him by Aokiji, while retreating from the Straw Hat Pirates and their allies. Thus, Sablar and his fellow Marines set the entire judiciary island on fire with their cannons. Though the Buster Call attack is able to practically destroy almost everything on the island, Sablar and his fellow Marines aren't able to annihilate a single one of the Straw Hats and their allies. Having destroyed an important World Government base and not dealt any significant damage to the invaders that were causing the disturbance there, Sablar and his fellow Marines are faced with a devastating defeat. Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Characters Category:Character created by AssassinHood Category:Character added by AssassinHood Category:AssassinHood Category:Needs Pictures Category:Marine Vice-Admirals